The Pink Panther
by Avina Garamond
Summary: Vincent has debts to pay off, and Sephiroth is helping him do it. Almost every single chapter besides the first one is going to smut...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **"The Pink Panther" does not belong to me, neither do the characters Sephiroth and Vincent. Everything else, especially the idea is MIIIIINE! ) No other disclaimers will be given.

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 1**

It was a complete lie that wealthy businessmen don't go to bars but go to some sort of fancy cocktail restaurant. But for some reason, everyone thought that going to a brothel wasn't beneath them. It made no sense. Sephiroth never went to a brothel. But he did go to bars.

In fact, he was in one now, drinking a shot of whiskey, on the rocks. It was good to sometimes go to a bar and have a shot of cheap whiskey. The man next to him was surprisingly silent. He downed a glass of something very dark. He coughed and sniffled. Sephiroth thought that he had a cold. He recommended vodka and black pepper.

The hunched figure let out a sob. He was thin, and the sob managed to make his entire body shudder. Sephiroth thought to himself that the man was probably drunk and he shouldn't ask questions.

"C... could you pay my tab?" he asked quietly. Sephiroth looked at him.

"What?"

"I... I don't have money..." the man said.

"What did you order?"

"A glass of Jack Daniels." Sephiroth nodded. He asked for the man's tab. That wasn't so bad.

"Thank you," the man said.

"Why go to a bar if you don't have money for a drink?" Sephiroth asked. The man next to him chewed on his lip. Sephiroth noted the many bite marks on it already. The man looked down, hair falling over his face hiding it from view. His shoulders jumped occasionally. Sephiroth realized the guy was trying very hard not to cry. Probably his wife left him or kicked him out of the house. No money, depressed, only a bar to go to. Made sense. Sephiroth finished his whiskey and set the glass on the table with money and tip.

He left the building and sat on a bench down the street, waiting for the effects of alcohol to get out of his system. He watched the bar. It was interesting to see who went in, who weaved out. A few minutes later, he saw the man he had been talking to come out of the bar.

A black SUV pulled up. Several men came out and caught the guy by the arms. One of them punched him in the stomach and they dragged him to an ally. Sephiroth jumped. That was unexpected! A wail hit the night sky out of the ally. Sephiroth jumped out of his seat and ran up the ally. Four men were mercilessly beating the guy to the ground. He had a broken nose already and twisted on the filthy ground away from a kick.

"Stop!" Sephiroth yelled at them. They paused, turning to see who yelled that.

"Who are you?" one of them growled.

"Why are you beating this man senseless?" Sephiroth asked, the voice of reason.

"He owes our boss money," another man answered, cackling. Sephiroth looked at him. He was surprised the man didn't choke on his cigarette, the way he was laughing.

"Where's the boss?" Sephiroth asked.

"Why? He's in the car," yet another man said. He covered his face with a bandana, making him seem slightly cowboy-ish.

"Don't touch that man. I'll speak to the boss," Sephiroth said. The four thugs looked at each other in confusion. Should they listen? Sephiroth was already gone.

He walked up to the SUV and knocked on the window. The passenger window rolled down and Sephiroth walked up to the boss. He had a chubby face and puffed on a fat cigar.

"Did you tell those men to hurt someone?"

"Ya caught me. Watcha gonna do about it?" the man said gruffly.

"I want you to call your men off."

"Can't do. The man owes me money and until he gives it, he's gonna be punished."

"Well... what does he owe it for?"

"He bet forty g's on a horse. That horse that was shot like a month ago and never finished the race. He bet on it and lost."

"How much does he owe now?"

"With what he keeps borrowing from us? About 80 g's around now." Sephiroth shook his head.

"If I payed his debt, would you forget about him?" he asked. The man looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked, puffing on his cigar. Sephiroth shrugged.

"It shouldn't matter."

"Can you pay cash?"

"Only way I would pay you. Tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked. The man nodded. Sephiroth smirked.

"Would you like it in a suitcase hidden in the park?"

"Don't get smart with me. Just bring the money however you'd like and give it to me at the bar tomorrow. At around eight o'clock." Sephiroth shook his head.

"I get off work at eight. How about nine?" The man looked ready to punch him.

"You making deals with me?!" he yelled. Sephiroth looked at him nonplussed.

"I'm stating how it is. Plus I need time to go to the bank of course."

"Ya know what, ya bastard?! In the most expensive suitcase you can afford, in the bar tomorrow at midnight!" Sephiroth nodded.

"And I want you to completely forget about the man your goons are pummeling."

The boss snorted and nodded. Sephiroth stepped back. The car turned and backed up towards the ally.

"Hey you faggots! Get inside the car!" the boss yelled out the window. Four men ran out of the shadows and jumped into the SUV. The car drove off. Sephiroth went into the ally. The man lay still on the ground. Sephiroth shook his shoulder. He only groaned in response.

"Come on, lets get you to a hospital," Sephiroth said. He helped the man to his feet. He stumbled frequently as they walked to the hospital. It was several blocks away. A police car stopped for them and asked if they needed a lift. Sephiroth accepted and led the man into the car. He sat himself in the passenger seat. He told the police officer he found the man in an ally with goons beating him up. The goons ran away and left him there. The police officer nodded and asked if he could describe them should he be asked. Sephiroth shook his head.

"They all wore sunglasses, and hats, and completely covered themselves in clothing. I didn't see anything." The police officer nodded and stopped at the hospital.

"I'll go with you. I don't think this man has insurance, and his wallet was probably stolen as well." Said man coughed.

"I have insurance. Vincent Valentine." He coughed again. "Wallet's in... my pocket." He coughed again and spat out a hunk of congealed blood.

"Doesn't look too good," the officer said. They dragged him into the emergency room. The police officer said he had to leave but would appreciate Sephiroth's phone number to call later. Sephiroth gave him his cell. The officer left and Sephiroth sat in the waiting room, reading magazines. Eventually, a nurse called him in.

She led him to a little curtained room. She drew the curtains back and Sephiroth saw Vincent. He sat on the gurney, a little bandaged, bruised, with a swollen face.

"Feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'll live," Vincent said. He waved his arm, an IV in it. "They're pumping me full of painkillers and antibiotics." He paused. "Thanks."

Sephiroth nodded.

"No problem. How much did you owe those men?"

"Total? I dunno anymore. Sixty grand, seventy. They didn't really care until I lost a bet."

"On the horse that was shot?"

"Uh-huh. How do you know?"

"I talked to the boss. He said you owe him eighty grand." Vincent shook his head.

"I don't owe that much anymore. I already payed back forty grand. He's pulling money off of me."

"Off of me actually. I said I'll pay your debts." Vincent straightened, shocked.

"You... you didn't. Don't joke!" he cried out, turning heads. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were swollen where they weren't black. He looked near hysterics.

"I did. Now, a more important question, where do you live?" Vincent shook his head.

"No where. The gov took my home a few weeks back and kicked me out. Haven't been able to find an apartment or work or anything since." Sephiroth nodded.

"Then you can live with me for a while until you find a place." Sephiroth said. "Do you have to stay the night in here?" Vincent nodded.

"The painkillers will make me loopy for a while."

"I'll be back for you in the morning. Can I see your wallet? I need to check your insurance information at the front desk." Vincent gave it to him trustingly. Sephiroth flipped through it in front of Vincent. He took out his driver's license and his insurance information. The wallet was flat, no credit cards, no checks, no cash, not even a penny to his name. There were a few other identification cards, but driver's license and insurance was all Sephiroth needed.

He gave Vincent his wallet back and went to the front desk. He talked to the receptionist for a while, and finally paid with his own credit card. He gave Vincent his driver's license and insurance card back.

"Your insurance is nonexistent," he said. "The card expired a year ago and we did a check on your name through all major insurance companies. We can't find you." Vincent nodded.

"So you're paying for a hospital visit and antibiotics and painkillers. Thank you." Sephiroth smiled.

"You'll pay me back eventually. I won't beat you to bits though." Vincent smiled and winced.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Sephiroth said. He left.

He took a cab to the bar and took his car out of the parking lot. He drove home. He lived on the top floor of a rotating condominium. The fact that it was outrageously expensive didn't matter to him. He had the money. The inside was all in sleek futuristic design. Three computers hummed on his desk. He took a shower and plopped on his king-sized bed. He tossed most of the pillows off and lay on one, smack dab in the middle of the bed. He lived alone.

Sephiroth drove to work first thing in the morning. He opened the doors and went up to the top floor, his office. He started up the computers, unlocked everything and waited until the vice president of his company came in.

He came in with a file of reports from yesterday. Sephiroth looked through them and told him that he was going to take the day off. The vice president nodded and asked if he would come back to lock up. Sephiroth said he would. He looked through the papers in the file. Apparently a promotion was in order for one of the workers in the lower floors. Sephiroth signed off a few of the papers. Most of it were charges made. He also looked at how many people went onto which websites. He found an annoying amount of people hanging out at and youtube. He decidedly blocked the two websites and some other popular websites. If people were bored of their work, there was a lounge on every floor. They didn't have to fool around at the same time as doing work as well.

Sephiroth left. He drove to the hospital and picked up Vincent at exactly eight o'clock. Vincent looked better. The swelling was down and a nurse was finishing wrapping new bandages around his arm. Sephiroth said he was here to check him out. Vincent smiled and left with Sephiroth.

He liked Sephiroth's house; not many didn't. He picked out the smallest guest bedroom to stay in. He was appalled that even it had its own tiny little bathroom complete with jacuzzi and shower cabin. The closet was enormous and quite empty. The room had its own miniature TV, mini Dell laptop, mini fridge, and microwave. The entire room was a house to Vincent.

He asked if Sephiroth would charge him rent. Sephiroth said only after Vincent found a job. Vincent only nodded in agreement. Sephiroth charged him with bed rest for the day. He showed him where the kitchen was in case he was hungry or thirsty and said he can explore the rest of the house tomorrow. Vincent only agreed to all of Sephiroth's terms, indebted and in gratitude.

Sephiroth spent his entire day in the office, looking up stocks and buying and selling on the computer or on the phone. Finally, he left to go to the bank with one of his less expensive suitcases in tow. At the bank, he asked for two hundred grand in cash. They gave it to him, albeit slowly.

Sephiroth was ready for his showdown with "the boss." He drove back to work at seven and looked up at his concerns. He frowned at the complaints and sent an e-mail to everyone reminding them that there is a lounge on every floor that they're allowed to go to at any time. They do not need to play on the Internet while they work. Its not productive and if there is anyone with a problem with his demands, they should see him directly. Some other complaints he took more seriously. Some washrooms were acting up so that would have to be fixed. He sent out another e-mail with a list of complaints he would look into and approximate time each would be fixed.

At eight, he closed down the place, shutting off computers, elevators, card accessed doors, and such. He locked the door from the outside and went back home. He checked up how Vincent was doing. He was visibly better and was even feeling a little restless. Sephiroth asked if he wanted to come with him to the bar. Vincent said yes. He didn't want them to swindle money from someone who was helping him so much. They both took a suitcase. Sephiroth took a larger one with money, and Vincent took a smaller empty one.

They drove to the bar. Sephiroth got himself a water and Vincent the same. The bartender frowned at them disapprovingly. What was the point of coming into a bar for water?

At midnight, the boss and his goons arrived. They sat across from Sephiroth. Sephiroth led the negotiations. Vincent said how much he borrowed and payed back and when. The boss took out his list of Vincent's expenses. Vincent quashed. He had forgotten borrowing so much. The expenses rallied up over eighty grand and into a hundred forty grand. Vincent flinched. Sephiroth simply offered a hundred and fifty grand and gave them the suitcase as a gift. He packed the rest of the money into Vincent's smaller suitcase, said bye, and left.

Vincent was silent. He owed much more than just money to Sephiroth. Sephiroth told him not to worry about it and to go to sleep which Vincent readily did.

Sephiroth was gone the next morning, and remembering what he said about exploring, Vincent took it upon himself to explore. The condo was gigantic. It had Sephiroth's bedroom, three guest bedrooms including his own, an enormous office with computers and fax machines and copy machines stacked neatly side by side to each other. A stack of printer paper rose to the ceiling in one corner. Sephiroth also had a library with many books. Some books were under glass and Vincent peered at them, wondering what they were about. Some books were in a glass cabinet that could be opened. These books had ornate covers. Vincent looked through them. They were regular books that could be bought in any bookstore that Sephiroth had bought special book covers for. They were probably his favorite.

Vincent decided to count the computers. Three in the living room. There were four in the office. There were two in Sephiroth's bedroom. And there was a tiny one in each of the guest bedrooms. And Vincent knew for a fact that Sephiroth took two laptops to work in the morning because he had seen them yesterday and could not find them now. That made fourteen. Fourteen computers?! He was appalled.

He decided to use the laptop in his bedroom to start looking for jobs. He made himself an e-mail account with some difficulty and then started making himself accounts of job websites. His resume was weak. He did not have any previous job experience except working as a waiter and he did not have college education.

Two weeks and Vincent couldn't even get a job at McDonald's. Sephiroth patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Well, what did you learn in college?"

"I never went to college."

"Well... what subjects did you do good at in school?"

"I... I skipped most of high school." Sephiroth looked at him strangely.

"You graduated." Vincent turned a bright red and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I... I..." Vincent stuttered. His eyes were becoming bloodshot again. Sephiroth gripped his shoulder.

"Its okay. What happened?"

"I..." Vincent chocked on his own sob. "I slept with my teachers. For good grades." Sephiroth froze in shock.

"Not all of them."

"All of them. Except for my math teacher. I did pretty decent in her class even skipping out."

"You're good at math," Sephiroth said confidently, still a little shaken. Vincent nodded.

"I guess..."

"You should go to college. Get some Calculus in. If you go into accounting, I can get you a job in my company."

"I owed people on the street a hundred and fifty grand. How am I supposed to pay for college?"

"Because you'll get a job and save up. I'll find you a job."

"At this rate, only job I can get is in a prostitution house," Vincent said glumly. Sephiroth thought.

"That... can actually be arranged very easily and it would pay a lot too. Over a thousand dollars a night." Vincent looked at him in shock.

"Where is that?!"

"The Exhibition Hall. Heard of it? Its one of those cocktail party halls. At night, private businesses show off their prostitutes. They charge enormous amounts of money." Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know this?"

"I am the owner of an entire company and work on the seventieth floor. I live in a rotating condo. I have friends who own other companies and work on the top floors. The Exhibition Hall is a classic meeting place between us."

"With prostitutes?"

"With prostitutes. Old men have to have their fun."

"You're not old..." Vincent said. He frowned. Sephiroth laughed.

"You'll find that a rarity with me. All presidents of companies are old. Though there are plenty of young vice-presidents there to talk to. The Hall is not just for those over fifty." Vincent looked at him.

"You've almost persuaded me to whore myself."

"I'm not trying to persuade you. I'm giving you the facts. I'll try to find you a decent job and if by next week I haven't found it... well... it might be the only other option." Vincent nodded.

"Thanks for helping me." Sephiroth said he simply liked helping people.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 2**

_Ba-dump. _(A step)

_Ba-dump. _(A step)

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump_ (step, step, step, step)

_Ba-duuuuuuuump._ Vincent's hands trailed down his thighs and he bent in tune to the music and straightened before the sax stopped.

_Ba-dump._ (step)

_Ba-dump._ (step off the stage)

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump_ (step, step, step, step to a wealthy man in the audience)

_Ba-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuump._ Vincent trailed his knee between the man's and arched his corseted chest to his face. He snapped out of his pose, a twenty in his hand.

_Ba-dump._ (step)

_Ba-dump._ He took a step and took his long, thin, fuzzy pink tail in hand.

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump _(step, step, step, step flicking the tail in his hand)

_Ba-duuuuuuuump._ (He stroked another man's face and gave him a kiss, pointing his body in a ninety degree angle, legs spread into a perfect triangle, balancing on high pink stilettos. The pose gave a good view of where his pink fishnet stockings clipped onto his fuzzy pink garter belts. The man tucked two twenty dollar bills in his fuzzy pink thong. Vincent brushed his tail against the man's face in thanks.)

_BA-DAMP PA DA DA DA DA DADADADADAAAA!_ Vincent snapped his body to the sax's notes landing himself in Sephiroth's lap. The music faded before the sax and cymbals came into place again. He crossed his legs and kissed Sephiroth, using his long pointed pink nails to trace the sculpted cheek. His long arms, clad in long pink fingerless gloves, wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and he snapped his back into an arched pose as the sax played its last note (skipping the entire middle of the full song).

The spot light turned off abruptly and the audience clapped. Vincent's heart thundered in his chest as he sat more comfortably in Sephiroth's lap. The lights returned to the theater.

"The Pink Panther!" the announcer shouted. Vincent licked the back of his hand and batted the side of his face with it, to the great amusement of the audience. They whooped and cheered. If they didn't buy him, they at least liked his show.

The announcer called up the name of another prostitute to walk the catwalk. Vincent leaned on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"How was it?" he asked quietly.

"Good. Very good," Sephiroth said. He cradled Vincent's shoulder's in one arm and with the other was messing with a cocktail he didn't even like. Vincent sighed. He never did the same routine twice, but lately his routines have been... risky.

After the show was done, the announcer kept everyone calm.

"You may take 'autographs' from the performers after a few words. I am sorry to say that Dia will no longer be preforming. We will miss you Dia. Also, we would like to remind you that you need to give proof you do not have STD's to the owners of Dia, of course, Lily and Cleo, the Masquerade Bat, and The Pink Panther. You may now get your 'autographs' from today's performers."

The Hall became a bustling city center it seemed. Everyone was clamoring and getting through. A few men lined up in front of Vincent's table. They presented hospital slips declaring they were clean. Sephiroth nodded and wrote up in a notebook what each wanted and scheduled "appointments" with The Pink Panther. Only a few men could be booked a night. Vincent eyed the first customer and lethargically left Sephiroth's lap and took his hand. He slipped through the crowd, the man trailing after him into a private room that The Exhibition Hall treated its performers with.

"I'll need to do a physical examination myself," Vincent purred. He seductively unbuttoned the man's shirt and trailed his nails down the expanse, making sure to snag on a nipple. He pulled the belt off and unzipped the man's pants and pushed them to the ground. He massaged the man through his boxers while untying his shoes with the other hand. Soon, the man stepped out of his shoes and pants. He was achingly hard under his boxers. Vincent finally took those off too. He glanced at the man's genitals critically and then circled him, stalking slowly and examined his ass. Looked clean. He trailed his claws all over the man's torso.

"All good. How much are you willing to pay tonight, Sir?" he asked. The man smirked.

"I have enough."

"Sex costs 400. A blow job costs 100, a hand job costs 50. Kisses are free as long as they don't leave marks, in which case its 5 a bruise. That counts during sex too. A strip tease costs 50 and if you want a different kind of show, its 100."

"Alright. A strip tease first then." He said it in such a way that Vincent knew he was going to get a lot of money from this customer tonight, so he decided to make it enjoyable.

Vincent peeled his gloves off. First one, then the other, slowly, prolonging the act. He dropped them to the floor. He turned, his back facing the man who bought his services. He swept his hair over his shoulder to give a good view. His slim fingers undid his white corset strings and let the corset fall to the floor. He stepped out of it, and turned to the man and bent down on one knee. He extended his leg, slipping out of his first stiletto and unbuckled his garter belt He took the fishnets off, going slowly. He did the same with the next leg. His nails traced back up his leg his stomach, his torso, his neck and tangled in his hair. His eyes closed as if he was enjoying a nice smooth orgasm and he moaned a little. The cat ears fell off. Vincent's hands were at his hips and the thong and furry tail attachment slid down his legs and he stepped out of it. He slid backwards on the bed, smiling.

"More?" he asked.

"More," the man said, hard and weeping precum. Vincent stroked himself. His nails raked over his skin, flicked over his hard nipples, drew patterns in his inner thighs. He took his limp member in hand and stroked it too. He knew what gave him an instant erection and stroked it and plucked it and pinched it and flicked it until he was hard. He used his nail to carefully stroke the head and tickling the little opening which made him spurt out precum. His finger got most of it and he trailed it into his mouth, licking the finger and sucking on it. He always watched his customer to make him think that he was the subject of Vincent's jerking off to. Vincent tickled his own testicles, making him squirm and started alternating stroking himself and pumping himself. He made the view enjoyable to his customer and was pleased the man was trying hard not to jerk off himself. Vincent gasped when he supposed the customer would like him to and when he came into his hand, he let out a moan. The customer smiled, pleased.

He asked Vincent to lick the cum off his hand which Vincent did, letting his pink tongue trail across his hand and lapping up the thick liquid as if a cat lapping up cream. The man beckoned him with a curled finger and Vincent crawled up to him on all fours to the edge of the bed. The man was standing next to it and pointed at his weeping cock needily.

Vincent took it in his mouth. Blow job only. He licked the organ and nibbled on it at first and then started bobbing his head up and down the stiff phallus. The man moaned and his hands clamped around Vincent's head. He held him by the hair and thrust into his mouth. Vincent expected this and no longer choked though heavens knows he did when he first started this job. Vincent set his teeth and tongue to work while bobbing, trying to make the man cum as soon as possible so that he wouldn't have to have him in his mouth.

He felt a salty flood in his mouth and detached himself from the man. The man looked at him.

"Swallow," he commanded. Vincent stuck out his cum-coated tongue at him and swallowed. He traced his now clean, pink tongue over his lips. The man gulped, erection returning. He had Vincent lay down on the bed. Vincent pulled lubricant out of the drawer and a condom.

"I don't want a condom," the man said.

"Its 50 extra with no condom," Vincent said. The man nodded and hastily took the lubricant and slicked himself. He wanted to slick Vincent but stopped and gave him the bottle.

"Can I watch?"

"Another show, you mean?" Vincent asked. The customer groaned.

"Yes, alright. I'll pay for another show." Vincent took the jar, opened it and dipped his hand into the thick cream. He took them out, yellowish cream coating his fingers. He inserted one finger into himself while the man watched. He thrust it in and out, mimicking future movements. He wedged another finger into his anus, once again moving them in and out. He scissored his fingers, squeezing a third inside. With three, it was difficult to find his prostate, but he had managed before so he punched his three fingers in. He arched, moaning, and erection returning as one of his nails bit right into the gland. He repeated the motion, bucking into his three fingers again. This didn't feel good enough for him to be so extravagant but the customer payed well and a show was a show.

The customer removed Vincent's fingers from himself and stuffed himself inside. He started thrusting into Vincent unceremoniously, not slowly but quickly. He spread his legs far apart and watched as his dick moved in and out of Vincent's ass. Vincent of course squirmed and moaned and bucked into the thrusts as if he wanted them.

The man managed to fuck him up quite thoroughly. After the missionary style, he told Vincent to turn and go on all fours. Since the man had already came, Vincent said he's paying for sex twice. By this time, the customer didn't care and slammed into Vincent again. Vincent arched, forcing his ass high in the air for the man. He felt bruises forming on his hips. The man was soon done and Vincent came when he felt like it.

He lay on the bed, a bit used and abused and counted up his bruises. Not from all ten fingers. He only had four. 20. Making him swallow the man's seed. 20. Making him swallow his own seed. 10. Not using a condom. Twice. 100. Sex twice. 800. Two shows. 200. Striptease. 50. Blow job. 100. He tallied it up in his head.

"That costs 1300 exact, Sir," Vincent said. The man looked through his wallet. He asked if he had change. Vincent said he'd look into it with Sephiroth. He used a wet nap to clean himself off and another to freshen himself up. He dressed, quickly and efficiently. Considering he had a corset, that was a surprise, but Vincent was used to it. He took the man's 1500 and waited until he got dressed. He quickly cleaned the place up, sprinkling scented water on the bed and spraying perfume into the air. The unused condom was put back into the table and the lubricant was closed and put into the drawer as well.

He walked out, swinging his hips seductively and walked up to Sephiroth. He kissed his ear, whispering the man needed 200. He pressed the 1500 into his hand. Sephiroth smiled and gave the man 200. Vincent took the next man by the tie and led him gently into the room. The man smiled, liking the perfume addition.

The night was a productive one. Many people were satisfied with stripteases or a show and a hand job, not having money for a bought of sex. That however left Vincent with a lot of time to take on other customers. One man paid for a bought of sex but insisted on being the one on the bottom. Vincent consented. He was equipped with a means to thrust into a body, so he did it.

Sephiroth and Vincent left at five in the morning when the Hall closed. Vincent was tired and sore and Sephiroth was just tired. Vincent had a very long trench coat on and his stilettos were replaced with knee high boots... without heels. He sat in the passenger seat, quiet until they reached Sephiroth's house.

They split up into their own separate showers. They came out at about the same time too. Sephiroth smiled at Vincent, passing him in the hallway. He had coffee and went to work while Vincent went to sleep.

Sephiroth arrived close to nine o'clock. Vincent was up and about. Unlike his quiet misery in the morning, he and Sephiroth talked about things. About work. About finding a job. About college. Sephiroth said that Vincent's cash was in the safe. Vincent nodded. He knew where the safe was and the combination – it was his money after all. But he didn't need it, so he was content to leave it in the safe. He hoped he would be able to pay Sephiroth back soon. He counted it occasionally, but put it back soon enough. Yesterday night was the best night they'd had in months and put almost three grand into the safe. It was a shame that most nights only a thousand dollars went in.

It stroke ten. Vincent stood up to get dressed but Sephiroth called him down, saying that he didn't have to dress. That meant that Sephiroth had his own plans. Ones that involved sleep on his part.

Vincent smiled. He took yesterday's leftovers from the fridge and heated them for them both. They ate dinner quietly. Sephiroth looked at Vincent meaningfully and Vincent nodded. He took their plates and set them in the dishwasher. He went to his room, got a few of his things and stepped into Sephiroth's bedroom. He set his things on the table there and lay on the bed.

Sephiroth knocked. It was weird knocking before you go into your own bedroom. Vincent said he was ready. Sephiroth entered. He smiled faintly as Vincent looked at him, glowing embers in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 3**

Sephiroth walked to the bed and lowered himself on all fours onto it. He crawled predatorily over Vincent's body until their faces were equal with each other's. Sephiroth's mouth descended upon Vincent's. It was tame at first. The kiss was soft, all lips pressing gently on the other's. They pulled apart. Vincent's gaze was soft while Sephiroth's was calculating. He then kissed him again. Vincent was ready for this.

The second kiss was crazy. As always. Teeth clacked together and tongues dueled. It was a battle, but not for dominance. It was pure lust beating, pounding on the participants, raping their consciousnesses. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. No one had remembered to breath.

Sephiroth's head buried itself in the arch between Vincent's neck and shoulder. Vincent flung his arms around Sephiroth's torso. Sephiroth bit down. Vincent yelped out sharply, squeezing Sephiroth's body. It helped, always helped. Sephiroth let go of his sensitive flesh and started to suckle on it gently. Vincent stopped squeezing the man in his clutches and instead ran his fingers over his back. The suit jacket was soft, cotton maybe. He never bothered to remember. Sephiroth suckled a little harder on the bruise, making Vincent wince. He hiccuped.

Sephiroth's head snapped up. Vincent hiccuped again.

"S-hic-sorry!" he said. He held his breath and counted to ten. He exhaled.

"I'm better, just had the hiccups," he said. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I thought I hurt you." Vincent shook his head. His head trailed towards Sephiroth's cheek. He cupped the splendid heart-shaped face and kissed Sephiroth's pale lips. He nibbled on his lower lip seductively and tugged on it with his teeth. Sephiroth chuckled as soon as he had his lip back. He settled back on his knees. Vincent arched up to force himself off the bed and started taking Sephiroth's clothes off.

The jacket was the first to go. It came off in seconds, neither feeling it was going to serve any purpose but be in the way. Next was the tie. Vincent loosened it first, then unbuttoned the first of Sephiroth's shirt buttons. Having some access to Sephiroth's throat, he kissed it softly. He unbuttoned another button. He loosened the tie a bit more. He was now able to kiss Sephiroth's Adams apple. His tongue flicked over the little bulge. Sephiroth swallowed and Vincent felt the Adams apple bob against his lips.

The tie was undone and Vincent tossed it behind Sephiroth's back. He unbuttoned the rest of Sephiroth's shirt, kissing down the pale expanse of Sephiroth's chest. He left the shirt on, completely unbuttoned while he worked Sephiroth's belt off. He buried his face in Sephiroth's chest. With the shirt still on him, it was warm and comforting. He didn't know why. It made him want to sleep and use Sephiroth as a blanket. He sighed. His warm breath hit Sephiroth's chest and came back to his face. The belt was off and Vincent tossed it off the bed as he had with the tie.

His lips ghosted over one of Sephiroth's nipples. He kissed it tenderly and licked it with the tip of his tongue. He knew Sephiroth's smiled though he didn't see him. Sephiroth always smiled when he did that. Did it tickle? He waggled his tongue over the little nub. Sephiroth pulled away from him and Vincent looked in his face. Sephiroth looked like he was having a hard time not laughing.

"The hell was that?" he asked huskily. Vincent shook his head. He wouldn't tell him his thoughts. He attacked Sephiroth's chest again. This time, he slid the shirt off. His mouth enclosed on the other nipple. Instead of being gentle with it, he nipped it, causing Sephiroth to flinch. He instantly apologized for the abuse by kissing the rest of Sephiroth's chest as softly and gently as he could.

Sephiroth didn't even notice when his shirt slid off his shoulders but knew that he couldn't move his arms because he was entangled in the thing. He moaned something incomprehensible as Vincent lowered his head and started kissing and stroking his belly. He groaned and sagged onto his back. Vincent raised himself to his knees and thrust his tongue into Sephiroth's navel. Sephiroth turned his head to the side.

"Cuffs," he finally breathed out. Vincent paused, unsure what that meant. Handcuffs? They didn't have any. Soon, he understood that he should unbutton Sephiroth's shirt cuffs. He unbuttoned them hastily and Sephiroth took his shirt off. It slid off the bed, landing in a rumpled heap on the floor.

Sephiroth didn't want to lay back down and let Vincent continue what he was doing. He surged back onto his knees and kissed Vincent. It hurt when their teeth clacked together again. He felt Vincent's hot hands grip his head so that he could kiss him harder. His penis awoke. He wanted to feel Vincent now!

He started taking Vincent's clothes off but Vincent started to squirm. His hands left Sephiroth's head and started making a nuisance of themselves on Sephiroth's hands. Fingers tangled and Sephiroth couldn't reach Vincent's... damn... shirt...

He broke then kiss, glaring at Vincent's playful face. Vincent shuffled back and took his shirt off, slowly, teasingly. He kicked his pants off. His long fingers started darting across his body. Sephiroth watched hungrily. He wanted to touch Vincent. Vincent had no right to treat himself this way! He shut his mind down and took off Vincent's boxers. He smiled. Vincent liked to wear boxers, and hating wearing that abomination called a thong, though he wore it in costume.

Sephiroth puffed on the head of Vincent's cock. Vincent looked at him imploringly. Was he going to...? Vincent didn't see but definitely felt Sephiroth's tongue touch him. He gasped. He was! Sephiroth's tongue lashed against Vincent's penis. Hitting it, stroking it, prodding it. Vincent squirmed at the sensations. Sephiroth's hands drifted to his hips and made sure he stayed put.

Sephiroth opened his mouth and took in his victim's swelled phallus. Vincent arched his back. Sephiroth... Sephiroth was the only one he would permit to make him _feel. _Vincent would be a prostitute for anyone, but not for Sephiroth. He meant his every move, every sound. He was not fake. But did Sephiroth understand that?

Sephiroth, remembering past experiences with Vincent, chomped down on the organ in his mouth. Vincent yelped, jumping straight in the air even with Sephiroth holding him down. Sephiroth blushed. Oops. He set his teeth a little gentler on the man's penis and slowly began to bob up and down the muscle. A resounding moan reached his ears, assuring him he wasn't hurting Vincent anymore.

He bobbed for about a minute before Vincent was starting to writhe out of his grasp. Soft moans and pants kept him from speaking comprehensively.

"C-cuuum... soon," Vincent finally managed to near sob out. He had to warn Sephiroth after all. Sephiroth never swallowed him. Never.

Sephiroth let go of Vincent's member and used his thumb and forefinger to finish Vincent off to climax. Vincent gave a sob and then a loud moan and came. He felt deflated and lay on the bed unmoving. Sephiroth crawled to him.

"You okay?"

"Yes. You tease. You used your teeth," Vincent said hoarsely. Sephiroth smirked. They kissed, hard and fierce. Sephiroth's clothed erection pressed against Vincent's thigh. Vincent smiled. That would have to be changed. His legs wrapped around Sephiroth's hips, or what they could grasp of it. Sephiroth was built like a board, no curves to latch onto. Vincent felt the fabric of Sephiroth's boxers with his knees. He clamped on, and straightened his legs. The boxers slid off Sephiroth's body and lay on his thighs.

Sephiroth's head snapped up sharply. Vincent simply kissed him again, driving his mind away from his nakedness. Vincent used his feet now to pull the boxers to Sephiroth's ankles. Sephiroth moved a little, and the boxers were off. Vincent chuckled. That was his first time trying that. He let the kiss go. Sephiroth butted his head gently in revenge of getting him completely de-clothed.

He sat up, straddling Vincent's narrow waist. He picked up the tub of lubricant from the bedside table. He dipped two fingers in it. The thick gel clung to his hands like hot glue. He set the tub on the bed next to them and inserted both fingers into Vincent's opening. Vincent really was very used if he could do this without whimpers of pain. Sephiroth thrust his fingers in and out. In and out. He turned and twisted them, making sure to get every millimeter of Vincent's insides. Done, he nodded. Vincent took the tub of lubricant into his hand and scooped out a portion of the stuff. He spread it in an even layer, coating Sephiroth quite generously with the gel. Sephiroth by no means was not the smallest he had. Far from the biggest for that matter, but he could still potentially do something that would hurt.

Sephiroth sighed. Vincent never touched him more than he should for this. But he was thorough. Vincent's long nails scraped against the skin between his testicles and Sephiroth couldn't help but spurt already. Vincent finally looked up and gave him a kiss before laying back down. Sephiroth took Vincent by the hips and lifted him to better insert himself.

Vincent never knew why Sephiroth was gentle at this point. He practically raped him with his fingers but then was slow to get himself inside. Vincent smiled. It was just Sephiroth. He felt himself stretch to accommodate Sephiroth's thickness. Vincent sighed. Gently, Sephiroth lowered Vincent onto the bed and adjusted himself.

The first few thrusts were slow and shallow. Vincent could purr to such a tempo. He requested a faster pace which Sephiroth only obliged.

Vincent's knees gripped Sephiroth's flat hips tightly as he arched into him. His chest pressed against Sephiroth's and his arms clutched the man tightly. He moaned and hiccuped alternating. It felt... so... damn... good! He cried out Sephiroth's name every time the man rode himself into Vincent's prostate.

"Ah! Seph! -hic- Ah! Ah! Ah! -hic- Ah! Se -hic- Seph! Sephi! Ah! -hic- Sephiroth! Ah! -hic-" His hair splashed across the pristine pillow as if someone spilled a bottle of ink on it. His bright eyes reflected what little light shone through the window.

Sephiroth was now striking his prostate with every thrust. Vincent squeezed his eyes shut as his moans echoed Sephiroth's thrusts. He clutched the man tighter to himself. A tear fell out of his eye. So much, so much. He felt Sephiroth jerk into him, hurting him even but it didn't matter. Not now. He squeezed his anal muscles together, effectively stopping Sephiroth's thrust midway. Sephiroth, unbalanced all of a sudden, near fell over and came in his moment of panic. Vincent gave a last cry and came as well, splattering hot liquid on himself.

Sephiroth slipped out of Vincent, now limp and exhausted. He fell to one side of the bed. He watched Vincent's chest as he heaved for air. His own breathing was ragged as well. Vincent turned to him. He smiled. He was so... tired...

He fell asleep within seconds. Vincent smiled sadly as well. He stroked Sephiroth's sleeping face. He didn't know. He didn't know.

Vincent was not faking. Vincent was for real. For real only to Sephiroth.

Because he loved him.

Vincent Valentine was in love.

860 0459


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 4**

Sephiroth woke thanks to a soft melody pouring from his alarm clock. He opened his eyes. He was surprised to see raven hair so close to him. Vincent's arms were wrapped around him securely and his head was buried, _buried,_ in his chest. Sephiroth took Vincent's arms away from his torso. He'd let Vincent sleep in his bed of course. He took his pillow and stuffed it into Vincent's arms.

He watched, amused, as the arms curled around the pillow, hugging it. He thought. Maybe Vincent liked to cuddle? Maybe that's why he always crept onto his side of the bed at nights like these. He unconsciously would seek something to hold and Sephiroth just always managed to be in the way.

Sephiroth slid out of bed. The morning air was cold on his naked body. He took his scattered clothing from the floor and slid it into the hamper in his bedroom. He took a quick shower to freshen himself up. He slipped into a warm bathrobe and went back to his room. Vincent's clothing was also scattered and he kicked it into a corner by the door so that Vincent wouldn't have to find all the pieces when he woke up.

He decided to have a cup of coffee before getting dressed. His hair was still damp and he wanted it dry before putting on his suit. He went into the kitchen. Bright morning sunlight streamed through the window, making Sephiroth wince. Revolving apartment managed to get the kitchen face East this morning. He put on the coffeemaker.

He realized that sitting in a small kitchen chair in a bathrobe, drinking good strong coffee and seeing the morning sunshine was... well... cozy? It felt like a perfect morning. He frowned a little. On a perfect morning, he would disentangle himself from his lover's arms. Not from a male prostitute's. He sighed.

Seeing his hair was dry, he went back to his room and dressed for the day. Vincent didn't wake. Before going to work, Sephiroth dug out two grand and set it on the table for Vincent to find when he woke up. Sephiroth went to work, closing and locking the door behind him.

~*~

Vincent woke up holding Sephiroth's pillow. He tossed it away irritably. He wanted to wake up and say good morning and kiss Sephiroth goodbye. But no. Thwarted by the pillow. He stood up. The cold air hit his body and Vincent stretched, becoming aware of his surroundings. He saw the money Sephiroth laid out for him. Vincent sat down on the bed again. He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself, ashamed of how he earned money. He quietly curled into Sephiroth's sheets and hiccuped. It was warm here. But not comforting. Tears rained out of his eyes as he hiccuped and sobbed. He just wanted Sephiroth to know that he loved him. He didn't want the money. He didn't sleep with Sephiroth because he wanted some more cash, he slept with him because he wanted to. Because he wanted Sephiroth happy. Because he loved him, damnit!

He lay unmoving for another hour or so. Finally, he could no longer watch the minutes change on the clock and got up again. He took a shower and dressed. Then he cleaned up Sephiroth's room. He changed the sheets, the pillowcases, everything. He tossed them in the washer to rid them of the scent of sex. He opened the windows to air out the room. He winced as the morning sunlight hit his face. He wished he'd gotten up earlier, before the apartment turned the bedroom towards the sun.

Vincent went to his miniature computer and started looking up his accounts to see if he had any job offers. He smiled. One job offer! He immediately scheduled the interview and took the online tests. He was ecstatic. He hummed and ran through the house, doing whatever jobs he could find to keep himself occupied. He did his laundry. He even did Sephiroth's laundry and ironed too. He smiled ruefully at himself. He was becoming a housewife. Not much else he could do though. Not with Sephiroth working and himself without a job.

Sephiroth came home at around eight-thirty, like always. Vincent told him excitedly about the job offer. Sephiroth had his full support and they celebrated a little with a glass of wine each and a quick dinner. At ten, Vincent dressed into his Pink Panther outfit and put on his trench coat and black boots. Sephiroth drove them to the Hall.

Vincent set his room up. He hid the trench coat in the closet and his boots too and put on his pink stilettos. He sat in front of the mirror, putting on some make-up so that he wouldn't seem too pale on stage. He adjusted his cat ears and made sure his cat tail was clipped on correctly.

He slipped out of his room and walked backstage. He chatted a little with Cleo. She was sympathetic to his troubles. She also had landed in debt. Not to any street gangs, but to the government. They didn't let her state bankruptcy either and without a job, without anything, she had a friend get her a job here. Her friend recommended her to a business that owned Lily and Cleo became partners with her. She was slowly getting out of debt, though the privately owned business did take half of the profit Lily and she made.

She cheered Vincent on when he said he got a job interview next week. Soon Lily and Cleo were up on stage, dancing to a song and never letting go of each other. They were making the impression they were Siamese twins. Vincent smiled. He would be up next.

~*~

The routine was intense. Vincent buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, fighting the blush that threatened his cheeks. He had blatantly stuck his crotch into a man's face for the hundred dollars he waggled in his fingers.

"The Pink Panther!" the announcer cried out. The spotlight returned and Vincent stuck his tongue out from between his lips and waved.

"YEAH I wanna feel that tongue on me, babe!" one of the audience members cheered. Vincent smiled and beckoned him naughtily with a curled finger. This received more whoops and cheers from the audience.

The announcer quieted the audience down and finally let them go to take "autographs" from their favorite "performers." The man that Vincent had beckoned was first in line.

"How much does it cost to rent out The Pink Panther for a night?" he asked. Both Sephiroth and Vincent said nothing for a moment.

"Two grand exact," Sephiroth said. "And not today. You can schedule for tomorrow if you like." The man nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow the entire night. And I'd like to get a little something today as well."

"No problem. Please wait until The Pink Panther has a customer for further discussion." The next man gave Sephiroth the slip stating he was clean and Vincent crawled off Sephiroth's lap. He tugged the man by the belt to his room. The door closed.

"Alright. I'll need your name, phone number, address," Sephiroth told the first customer. He flipped to another page in his notebook and titled it with the next day's date. He carefully wrote down the customer's information and snapped a picture of him on his camera. He checked the hospital slip and nodded.

"Thank you. Please wait until The Pink Panther comes out." Sephiroth started scheduling the rest of the night's men.

~*~

Vincent soon came out, followed by the man who looked rather satisfied. Vincent took the new customer to his room. The new customer's name was Paul. He said he didn't want to get too much today, so he told Vincent to tease himself so that he could enjoy taking him tomorrow. Vincent smiled and simply said alright and started taking his clothes off.

The customer paid for a striptease and two shows and left. Vincent put his clothes back on and walked out. He told Sephiroth what the customer wanted and gave him the money earned. He took on the rest of the customers.

~*~

Vincent was quiet the ride home. Like always, really. But Sephiroth had the nagging suspicion that something was wrong. Something more than just the shame that Vincent felt after prostituting himself.

"What's up?" he asked. Vincent was silent.

"Vince? Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked again. Vincent was silent but Sephiroth noticed a faint tremor.

"Vince? Really. Tell me. What happened, why are you freaking out?" he asked growing more concerned.

"You sold me off..." Vincent whispered. Sephiroth swallowed. He shouldn't have done that. That was stupid. That was... incredibly stupid. He hadn't even asked Vincent if he'd like to do it, he just agreed to hand him over.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't think. I should have asked you first."

"What's done is done, Sephiroth," Vincent said. Sephiroth parked into his space and looked at Vincent. He wasn't looking at him, but out the window. He hadn't even called him Seph, but Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned the car off and climbed out of the car. He waited until Vincent got out of the car. Vincent stumbled a little but caught himself and slammed the door closed.

He walked behind Sephiroth to the elevator and didn't look up once when in the elevator. He just leaned against the wall in the corner and didn't listen to any of Sephiroth's apologies. He quietly walked to his room and shut the door. Sephiroth sat on the couch. He did it this time. He heard the shower running in Vincent's room. Unhappily, he took a shower himself and changed.

He prepared coffee for the both of them. He knocked on Vincent's door. No answer. He opened it softly. Vincent was looking at the computer, checking if he had any other job offers. Sephiroth dully noted the tears on his cheeks. He gave Vincent a cup of coffee.

"I won't do it again. Not without your permission. I'm sorry, Vin. I really am." Vincent just nodded and waved him off. He set the coffee next to the computer.

"Anything new come up?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent shook his head. Sephiroth hugged his shoulders and left for work. Vincent spent a little more time on the computer and went to bed.

He woke up at around four. He freshened up and rechecked the computer. He poured the untouched cup of coffee down the drain. He was upset. Why, why didn't Sephiroth realize what he felt. How could he be so clueless? Did he really think of Vincent as property now?

Sephiroth came home at eight-thirty on the dot. Vincent quietly gave him his dinner. Sephiroth took one look at him and realized that Vincent had not yet forgiven him. He decided to leave Vincent alone. Maybe he just needed to be alone for a little while. Vincent stood up and got dressed into his Pink Panther outfit. He put on his trench coat and boots and took a little bag of things to take. He opened his safe and took out fifty dollars for the taxi and silently left.

Sephiroth finished his dinner alone. He stewed over in his misery. He went to bed but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. The clock showed midnight and he was still awake. The clock changed to one. To two. Sephiroth couldn't stand it anymore. He paced around his house. He was worried. What if something happened? What time would Vincent come home? He wanted to know. He poured himself cup after cup after cup of coffee. The clock showed four.

Where was Vincent?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 5**

Vincent paid the taxi the fifty dollars to the man's house. He walked up the stairs until he found the right door. He took his boots off and put his stilettos on. He hid the boots in his bag and rang the door bell. He put his cat ears on.

The door opened. Paul smiled and let The Pink Panther in. The Pink Panther smiled and walked inside. He shed the trench coat and draped it over a seat. He walked seductively to the man and pulled him into a deep, lust-filled kiss. Paul grinned cheekily. He showed Vincent the bedroom and went to turn the lights off. Vincent stopped him and said he had to preform a check-up himself.

"Why?" Paul asked. "I gave the slip stating I was clean." Vincent shrugged.

"Its just a precautionary measure. Sometimes the slips can state you're clean before any symptoms actually show up. Don't worry. I don't bite." Paul licked his lips nervously.

"Can't I pay you or something and we can skip it?" Vincent was not pleased.

"No. Its mandatory," he said. He walked as close as possible to the man and licked his ear and sent kisses down his neck.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Vincent gently nudged the man's clothes off. He trailed his fingertips down his chest, putting pressure occasionally to make the touch a tease by itself. The belt was undone and the pants too. They dropped to the ground. Vincent removed the briefs and then, not touching anything, examined the penis. He noted a kind of discharge coming out of the little opening. He sighed.

"You have gonorrhea."

"What?" Paul asked. Vincent repeated himself.

"That's not possible. I was checked only several days ago."

"Well, gonorrhea can take a few days to circle though your system before the infection is noticeable. The doctors probably just skipped over it. Does it hurt when you go to the bathroom?"

"No... Well... I thought it kind of stung this morning but I thought it was because its really cold in the bathroom that I just thought the temperature made me think it stung." Vincent shook his head.

"I can't permit you to have intercourse with me." The man looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Its a no go. I can striptease all night if you like."

"Can't you top then? I don't have gonorrhea is my ass." Vincent shook his head.

"No."

"Well. I payed for a night, so I want to have sex. Didn't you bring a dildo with you or something?" Vincent's eyebrows shot up.

"No one has ever wanted a dildo with me involved. I could sexually please you with one but only if you have one of your own." Paul groaned.

"I don't... have one... maybe... I'll check my wife's bedroom. Hold on." Vincent sat on the bed, utterly disgusted. The man paid for an allnighter when he had a wife? The man looked for half an hour in every room of the house. Finally he came back.

"Would uh... this do?" he held up the object. It was a skewer for shiskabobs. The handle was made of ceramic and was shaped to look like three strawberries on top of each other. Vincent nodded, inwardly shocked and revolted. He took the tub of lubricant out of his bag and coated the handle in the gel. He set the tub and skewer on the floor. Paul set another skewer next to it, with the handle shaped like grapes.

"Do you want me to striptease?" Vincent asked. Paul man nodded, thinking he would get everything he could out of his allnighter.

Vincent took his clothes up, walked around the room. He unlaced his corset completely. String by string. He sat on the bed and teased himself. He gave himself a handjob and splurted cum and lapped it up. He raised himself on all fours and turned so that his ass pointed at his viewer. He took the skewer carefully by the sharp side. He didn't want to hurt himself on the edge. He thrust the handle into himself. He gasped. The strawberries made the ceramic very knobby. Vincent twisted it in himself, trying to get the feel of the thing before he withdrew it.

He heard a groan from his audience and smiled. At least he knew how to make the sick bastard regret having any sexual relationships. He thrust the skewer in and out of himself, moaning wantonly, as if he _liked_ fucking himself with a skewer. As if it felt that great that he was bucking into it. He left it inside him.

"Would you like to yank on it?" he asked Paul. Paul's eyes lit up and he greedily took the skewer by the sharp side and starting punching the handle into Vincent as fast as he could. Vincent arched as if he loved the contact. Moaned loudly and stroked himself. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach but told himself to keep moaning.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to puke soon. He came in his hand. Paul kept thrusting that skewer into his abused rectum. Vincent, annoyed, seductively told him to stop. Paul stopped abruptly, leaving the skewer inside Vincent.

Vincent took it out himself. He set it on the side of the bed. He told Paul to go on all fours on the bed. Paul did so while Vincent coated the grape shaped handle of the second skewer with lubricant. He was more gentle with Paul than with himself. The grapes slid in, one by one, stretching Paul's anus. Vincent pulled it out gently and put it back in. He twisted it around. A few times, he saw Paul twitch. He aimed for the spot and thrust the skewer handle back into him. Paul moaned.

Vincent smiled. He pulled the skewer in and out of his customer, earning a moan with each thrust. He quickened the pace, wanting the stupid bastard to be sore all of tomorrow.

~*~

Vincent spent all night with no sleep alternating between fucking himself with the strawberry skewer and fucking Paul with the grape skewer. He hated the bastard. Hated him. Hated him. Finally, it was four in the morning. He said he had to get going. He laced up his corset and put his clothes back on. Paul gave him a little over two thousand dollars. Vincent told him to pay extra for the cab fee. He put his trench coat on and left.

In the elevator, he changed his stilettos to boots and took his cat ears off. He hailed a late night taxi down and told it to take him to Sephiroth's condo. He paid the driver and ran into the building. He found the first bathroom he could find in the lobby and ran into it. He puked his guts out. He spent a full half an hour in the bathroom, vomiting first his dinner, then lunch, then bile. He came out of the stall and freshened himself with cold water from the sink. He tore open a condom with vanilla flavoring on it and chewed it as though gum. It tasted very vaguely of vanilla but mostly of rubber and he spat it out soon enough. At least the taste of vomit wasn't as powerful.

He drank water from the water fountain and finally went into the elevator. There... he leaned in his corner, mind blank. The elevator stopped on Sephiroth's floor. He went to the first door he saw and put his key in. The lock turned and clicked open. He opened the door and came inside. He looked up finally.

Sephiroth stood, waiting for him. Vincent closed the door behind him. He looked towards the floor, then suddenly, dropping the bag and everything flung himself on Sephiroth's neck and cried his heart out.

He felt Sephiroth steer him to the couch but he didn't care. He felt Sephiroth try to sit down and it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to hear something comforting. Something. A hi at least. He continue to sob into Sephiroth's chest. He felt strong arms wrap around him and stroke his back and his hair. He continued to cry until he had no tears left. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sephiroth looked at the clock. It was five-forty five. Vincent was so, so late. He was in bad shape too. He took Vincent's trench coat off first, then carried the exhausted figure to his bedroom. He tucked Vincent into the covers and left for work.

He opened up the company, said he was taking the day off, and came back home. Vincent was still asleep. Sephiroth made him breakfast and coffee and woke him up. Vincent woke, eyelids already swollen and puffy. He ate quietly. Occasionally, silent tears fell into his coffee. Sephiroth sat on the bed next to him.

He asked what happened. Vincent told him of the fiasco. Sephiroth held him and hugged him and did everything he could to help Vincent through his explanations.

Vincent finally forgave Sephiroth for selling him off. He even said he'd take the customer on again once he'd treated himself. Still, Sephiroth called into the Hall and said The Pink Panther was going to go on a week-long vacation.

Vincent smiled. Sephiroth... Sephiroth understood him now. He hiccuped and hugged Sephiroth.

"I... I love you..." he said. Sephiroth simply hugged him back and told him to go to sleep and rest up.

~*~

Sephiroth looked through his computer, baffled. The screen showed stocks but Sephiroth's mind was on Vincent's words. Love? As in... love? Or friendship? He finally decided Vincent meant friendship. He often heard the prostitutes in the Hall tell each other they loved each other in friendship. And Vincent simply could not love him. First of all, he wasn't gay. He already had said that he had a girlfriend several years ago. Second, Sephiroth had sold him of to a fag who had gonorrhea. No love could survive a low blow like that.

He started looking for colleges for Vincent. He had to get him out of the prostitution business as quickly as he could. He spent hours, but all colleges that even looked like they took math seriously wanted better high school grades. He sighed.

He wanted to help Vincent. But seems so far, he's only hurt him.

~*~

Vincent enjoyed the week off. Sephiroth had made sure he was still earning money by being the customer himself. Vincent felt as if Sephiroth was returning his love. He was overjoyed, loved his crappy life, and kissed Sephiroth all day. Which confused Sephiroth to no end. Why would Vincent kiss him outside the bedroom?

He didn't seem to be able to comprehend that Vincent truly loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 6**

Sephiroth's arms curled around Vincent's body as the spotlight faded. Vincent gave him a tight hug before the spotlight returned and he cat-scratched at his audience, earning whoops and hollers.

"The Pink Panther!" the announcer yelled. More cheers and whistles. A few more shows and the audience was allowed to leave their seats and come up to the performers.

Four burly men pushed aside the line to The Pink Panther.

"Can we have him together?" the leader asked. Sephiroth stared. He looked at Vincent. Vincent leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"The Pink Panther consents. All four of you need to present your hospital records and Ids. Since there are four of you, you have a time limit of two hours at most. And since its a gangbang – you have a special price of one grand a person. So that's four grand please. Up front." The men gave Sephiroth their Ids and hospital slips and handed over four thousand dollars. Sephiroth counted it up dutifully, using a flashlight under the hundred's to make sure they were real. He nodded.

"Since we've had issues with gangbanging before, we have taken precautions. If at any time The Pink Panther tells you to stop, you all will stop. And leave. We can and will call security. No refunds available. Make it an enjoyable experience, boys."

The Pink Panther crawled off Sephiroth's lap and led the way to his room. Inside, he turned to them and started taking their clothes off. Every man had his own pile of clothes under his feet. For convenience. After making sure they were clean, the Pink Panther smiled and drifted away from them, peeling off his own clothes. He lay on the bed.

"What would you like me to do? Give you a show? Or does someone want to climb up here?" Vincent asked playfully. The men smirked.

"On your knees," the leader said. Vincent obediently raised himself onto his knees. One of the men plopped onto the bed under him.

"Fuck me," he said. Vincent smirked and nibbled on the man's earlobe. He took out a tub of lubricant and a pack of condoms. The leader hid the condoms back into the drawer. Vincent shrugged and slicked the man's entrance with Vaseline and the inside as well. He set an even layer on his own cock and slid inside. He felt hands on his hips and stopped.

The leader took the tub of lubricant and smeared it on himself. Without preparing Vincent, he stuffed himself inside. Another man climbed onto the bed and positioned his crotch at Vincent's face and prodded Vincent's face with his dick. Vincent frowned a little, then gripped the man's hip with one hand, then the other, hoisting himself into the air and started sucking on the member. The man moaned.

The leader started shoving himself into Vincent while the man on the bottom grabbed Vincent's hips and pulled him downwards. The two men fought for Vincent's pelvic region, yanking it first one way then the other. It felt far from the best thing in the world.

The fourth man started to jerk off, watching the scene: the battle of the two men for Vincent and Vincent sucking off the man in front of him simultaneously.

First one man came, then the other, then the other, and finally the fourth. They let go of Vincent who lay, breathing heavily on the bed. A five minute pause... and the men switched positions. Vincent was about to bite off the head of the penis in front of him. But instead, he sucked. Again. He moaned, though it was muffled and did his best to squirm and arch. The leader was now the one getting the blowjob. Vincent groped his ass. He kneaded the muscle thoroughly, relaxing the man. He delved his fingers into the man's entrance.

More moans. Vincent smirked into the blowjob. He continued his doing until the four men came. Another five minute pause. Round three...

~*~

Sephiroth looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes until their time was up. Time to remind them of the time limit. He excused himself from the company and walked up to the door. He opened it, not bothering to knock.

He was astounded by what he saw. Fucking, being fucked, giving a blowjob, and a random guy watching the show. He coughed. Vincent snapped his eyes open and looked at him.

"Fifteen minutes," Sephiroth said. Vincent slapped the man's ass in front of him who grunted and came. Vincent took his fingers from the man's ass and clutched his hips instead. He dislodged his mouth from the member and swallowed whatever was in his mouth before nodding at Sephiroth.

"Yessir," he said. Back on his both his hands and knees, he was able to squirm more and thrust harder. Sephiroth went outside. He called up one of the men from the audience and told him he'd be up soon.

Vincent had the two men come in minutes with his movements. The guy who was jerking off to the show was finished quickly with a few quick pumps from Vincent's nimble fingers. The five men sat on the bed, having a moment of rest. Vincent finally handed out wet naps for anyone who wanted one. He freshened himself up while the others dressed.

The men left and Vincent started hunting around for his clothing. Try as he might, the thong was missing. He sighed, irritated. The bastards took his thong. He went into the closet and dug another one out, dressed, and went outside to welcome another man into his bed.

Sephiroth smirked at him and nodded sharply to the side. Vincent looked and saw the four men flicking each other with his thong. He huffed and led the new man into his room.

~*~

Vincent sat in the living room, drinking coffee.

"Calm down," Sephiroth said. "We've practiced the interview to a dot. You're great at it. You'll be fine. You'll get the job, don't worry." Vincent nodded. A taxi honked.

"That's for you. Good luck!" Sephiroth said. Vincent slipped out the door, tiny briefcase in hand.

~*~

"Please step into Mr. Hillmond's room, Sir. He'll be with you shortly," the secretary said pleasantly. Vincent smiled charmingly at her. He felt better than he had in months. He was fully clothed, and in a suit too. His hair was pulled back into a neatly combed ponytail. He entered the boss's office. He stepped hesitantly to the empty desk.

"Sit down, sit down!" the boss called. A tall man, forty-ish called him from the adjoining room. The man walked to the desk and sat down. Vincent sat in the seat opposite of him.

"Good day, Mr. Hillmond. My name is Vincent Valentine."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Valentine. Do you mind if I call you Vincent?"

"No, Sir."

"Excellent. My name's Bruce. I don't need that Sir crap. So, you came for the interview, right?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, before we get to the interview. I'd like to know you better. Do you like sports?" Vincent was baffled but hid it well.

"Yes, of course."

"Yeah, which sports do you like? Do you like football?"

"Ah, yes. I prefer rugby, but I like football as well."

"Ah, a fan of excessive violence, are you?"

"Not of excessive violence. My cousin used to play rugby so I've gotten the love of the sport while watching his matches."

"Oh, I see." Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Bruce! Oh, you're doing an interview. Sorry about that! Hey... don't I know you?" Vincent turned around. ..._Paul?_

"You must be mistaken," Vincent said evenly. Paul disregarded him.

"Aaaah! I know you! Bruce, he's the guy I told you about! He's The Pink Panther! You know! Never knew a skewer could be better than a wife!" Vincent paled. Bruce looked at him.

"I am sorry Mr. Valentine, but I'm going to have to cut the interview short since my associate interrupted us."

"That's alright. Would you like my resume to look over in the future?" he asked.

"No that's alright. I know all I need," Bruce said firmly. Vincent froze. Finally, he stood up and picked up his briefcase.

"Thank you for your time," he said. He stepped out of the office. He walked stonily to the elevator and leaned in the corner while waiting until it stopped on the first floor. He walked out and hailed a cab.

The cab stopped at the condo and Vincent paid the man his fare. He went into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator stopped in the middle. Vincent sighed. The building was rotating. Ten minutes later, the elevator started back up again and Vincent reached Sephiroth's floor. He opened the door. Sephiroth looked up sharply from his newspaper. He hadn't even finished lunch yet. He looked at Vincent, surprised.

Vincent closed the door behind him and sat on the couch. He pulled the tie out of his ponytail and let it obstruct his face as he buried his face into his hands. Sephiroth jumped to his feet and hugged Vincent as the man shook uncontrollably.

"Vincent. Vincent. What happened?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent shook his head and tried to pry away from Sephiroth's grasp.

"Vince. I'm here to help you. What happened? Why are you home so early?"

"P-Paul came in!" Vincent squeaked. "He told Mr. Hillmond I was The Pink Panther! He had told him about how he rented me for the night! Mr. Hillmond didn't even want to look at my resume after he said that!" he gushed out. Sephiroth held the sobbing man gently.

"Hey... hey... its not your fault. The guy's a prick. We'll get you another job. Okay?" Sephiroth crooned. Vincent looked at him with bloodshot eyes. His lips trembled. Sephiroth flicked his gaze at them and then back into Vincent's eyes. Suddenly, he knew that Vincent loved him in that way. Not in friendship at all. But... Sephiroth didn't love him back.

Nevertheless, to make the man feel better, he kissed those trembling lips. He heard a muffled cry of surprise. Soon, his kiss was returned and Sephiroth took the opportunity to wipe Vincent's tears off his cheeks. He broke the kiss.

"You'll be alright. Okay?" Vincent smiled faintly.

"Okay..." He hugged Sephiroth, glad Sephiroth loved him back.

~*~

Vincent was asleep in Sephiroth's bed, sweat evaporating from his body quickly, cooling him off. Sephiroth drew the covers over his naked body, hiding the evidence of their coupling. Vincent mumbled something in his sleep, clutching the pillow that Sephiroth slipped into his arms to free himself.

Sephiroth crawled out of bed and took a cold shower in the guest bedroom farthest away from his bedroom. He wrapped his hair in a towel and put on his bathrobe and went to the kitchen to make some tea. It was two in the morning. He couldn't drink coffee or he'd never go to sleep. He chewed on a biscuit. Guilt ate at him. He was lying to Vincent, murmuring words of love into his ears as he slept with him. Vincent's smile was so... happy.

Biscuit gone, Sephiroth chewed on his lip when not drinking tea. He felt horrid. And how would Vincent react when Sephiroth told him the truth? He'd probably feel as though Sephiroth stabbed him in the back and gave the knife a few twists while he was at it. Sephiroth winced. He could always hope that Vincent found someone else while sleeping with them. Maybe...

No. Vincent hated prostituting himself. He just recently told Sephiroth how he never permit his body to feel when he was doing it because he hated it. His mind had such a tight grip on his body now that he could make himself hard and make himself cum when he thought he should. None of his moans were real...

Except when Sephiroth was his customer. Vincent let his shields down and let his body, not his mind do the thinking. Because... he was so... brutally honest with him. Sephiroth put his empty mug into the sink. Yes, Vincent was honest with him. Vincent was in love with him. And he... he... was a cold-hearted liar. Sephiroth shook his head, disgusted with himself. He would have to tell Vincent the truth eventually. He bit his lip again, drawing blood. With such a heavy heart, he wouldn't get sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 7**

Vincent woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and baked beans. Sephiroth was cooking today. He took a quick shower to get rid of the sticky mess he was in and put on Sephiroth's bathrobe. He quietly crept into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he said. Sephiroth turned around and smiled.

"Good morning." Vincent jumped.

"Jeez, you look terrible," he said. "What time did you get up?" Sephiroth frowned.

"I look terrible?"

"Terrible. Did you get any sleep?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"No. I couldn't sleep." He felt skinny arms around his waist and Vincent's forehead on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should take the day off. Get some sleep." Vincent's suggestion was innocent but Sephiroth didn't want to spend an entire day looking nowhere except at an infatuated raven-haired man. The guilt would make his stomach melt a hole in his body.

"I can't. I need to open the company up and I have a few appointments coming in today to fix up requests my workers made." Vincent simply nodded, rubbing his forehead against Sephiroth's shoulder blade.

"Don't work too hard. And take catnaps. We have a reservation tonight, remember?" Sephiroth cringed. Last week someone signed up his boss an entire week ahead, saying the boss needed to get a nice welcome back. Sephiroth didn't ask from where but he suspected from jail.

"Okay," he said. He finished cooking and put the food on two plates. Vincent let go of him and took the two plates to the kitchen table. They ate pleasantly. Sephiroth examined Vincent while he ate. Vincent seemed to practically glow. Sephiroth suspected Vincent always looked that way after they had sex, but had never noticed. There was the faintest blush on his cheeks, barely even noticeable. His wet hair had already divided into clumps and was trying vainly to raise itself into Vincent's usual unruly hair style. His neck was still damp and reflected the morning light streaming into the kitchen. Vincent blushed bright pink.

Sephiroth looked up into his face and realized that he had been caught. In fact, he had been examining Vincent so intently that he had stopped eating was full out staring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare so," he said, embarrassed. Vincent shook his head, saying it was fine. He poured Sephiroth some hot coffee into his cup and himself some as well. Sephiroth practically drank the entire cup in one gulp, shocking Vincent. Vincent poured Sephiroth another cup.

Sephiroth did leave for work soon, leaving Vincent inside an empty house with a sink full of dishes. He sighed. Back into housewife mode. He cleaned the dishes and washed the bed that Sephiroth and he soiled. He looked suspiciously at Sephiroth's side of the bed. It wasn't wrinkled. Did Sephiroth sleep next to him at all?

~*~

"Hello, my name is Daniel Stone," the man said, presenting slip and ID. Sephiroth smiled pleasantly.

"We've been expecting you. Your men took the liberty of reserving a spot for you."

"That was very thoughtful of them," Daniel Stone said. "What does this Pink Panther of yours do?" Sephiroth listed off what he did and prices. Daniel nodded.

"You haven't said anything about S&M." Sephiroth paused.

"Who is the masochist? If it is he, I'm sorry I can't permit it. The Pink Panther has many customers after all. He has to be in good shape for them." Daniel growled, unhappy.

"And if you are the masochist, I have to say that you have to bring your own equipment. No one required The Pink Panther to do such things, so we don't have the equipment on hand. It would have simply been a waste of money." Daniel frowned.

"Well... can I use a paddle of The Pink Panther if I don't leave him anything more than a red rump?" Sephiroth looked at him annoyed.

"Mr. Stone..."

"I'll pay an extra $2000." Sephiroth flinched.

"I'll check into it. Please wait when The Pink Panther emerges from the room."

It wasn't that long a wait. First the man came out, then Vincent, swinging his hips seductively. Sephiroth motioned him towards him. He whispered something into Vincent's ear and Vincent whispered back.

"Alright. No beating him excessively and if he tells you to stop, you'll stop. He knows better than you what he can take without bruising." Vincent took Daniel to the room. A few men stood next to it, waiting. One man gave Daniel a paddle. Daniel smirked and gave the man a hundred dollar bill for his thoughtfulness.

~*~

Vincent gasped in pain as the wood hit his ass.

"AH!" he cried out as the wood hit him harder.

"AH!" he cried out again. Tears splashed down his cheeks.

"AH!" He clawed the pillows.

"AHHH!" Vincent inwardly was thankful that The Hall soundproofed their rooms, at least a little. Security wasn't bashing in.

"AHHHH FUCK!"

"Soon, sweetie," Daniel crooned. Vincent was so annoyed with the man. The fake screams he was crying out were giving him a headache. Suddenly, he found himself with a sharp pain in his ass.

The bastard didn't prepare himself!

"We do ask you to use lubricant or a lubricated condom," Vincent said. The man threw a few hundred dollar bills next to Vincent's hand and started thrusting into Vincent. Vincent hissed. He was surprised it didn't hurt much. Then again, he'd been fucked by much thicker and bigger men than this idiot. The near rape didn't hurt. So Vincent decided to accept the sick bastard's money and not complain.

~*~

Sephiroth counted up the money Vincent got during the night while Vincent's head was bobbing between his legs. He groaned. Vincent was pretty damn good at blowing him. His hands held him down firmly but gently and stroked his testicles where they were the most sensitive.

Sephiroth rolled his head back as he rode out the cascade of pleasure. He came into Vincent's mouth.

"Sorry," he said. He usually gave a warning at least. He looked down to see Vincent casually milking him and licking up the last few drops. Erotic... Sephiroth's erection sprang back and Vincent looked at him playfully. Sephiroth laughed and put the money aside. Let Vincent do what he wanted with his body. He deserved a break.

~*~

Sephiroth woke up a few days later to see a stack of money as tall as his office lamp looming on his bedside table. He looked at it suspiciously. He crept out of bed into Vincent's room. Vincent lay sleeping in his bed, looking utterly at peace. Sephiroth opened the safe, finding it nearly empty. Inside was a note.

"I know you'll check this so here's why the money's on your table instead of here. It the $150,000 I owe you. You had paid off my debt with this much, and its how much I wanted to give back to you. Please take it to the bank and put it on your account. Don't worry. I'll keep saving money for college after this. I won't waste it."

Sephiroth smiled. He took a small briefcase and put Vincent's money into it. He would go to the bank later in the day.

~*~

Vincent welcomed him back home, chipper at around eight thirty, like always. He had dinner ready and the house smelled of cleaning chemicals. Sephiroth asked what the occasion was.

"I paid you back!" Vincent said happily. "Did you put the money back into your account?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Not like it needs it."

"I think you're the only millionaire out there that doesn't care about the money." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm still young and impressionable. I'll care later on in life. Like when I want to retire." Vincent laughed.

"Now I'm going to save money for college. The community college doesn't cost that much. Only a few thousand dollars a semester. I can pay for two or three years and then go to that business school you found after getting a... normal job."

"You still have to pay for an apartment," Sephiroth pointed out. Vincent didn't say anything. Suddenly Sephiroth knew he had not said the right thing.

"Are you going to kick me out as soon as I get a normal job?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth bit his lip. He hadn't meant to sound so... evil.

"I mean... you don't want to live in this house forever. I mean, its nice and lavish, and that room you have is practically a house on its own. But don't you want a place... you know... your own?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm happy here. Unless you want me to leave..." Sephiroth didn't say anything but got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine and gave Vincent a glass.

"A toast to debts paid." Vincent smiled again, brightening significantly. He clinked their glasses. Sephiroth felt his sense of guilt grow and start using his stomach to melt a hole in his body...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 7B**

The Pink Panther was having a rather slow night. Tonight, there was a whopping three new performers that were offered at lower prices. All of his customers abandoned him.

He sat on Sephiroth's lap, drinking from his cocktail occasionally. That was fine with Sephiroth, who hated cocktails. Vincent's head was on Sephiroth's shoulder. They whispered to each other at times. Vincent felt warm and cuddled Sephiroth as much as he could without attracting attention.

One of the new performers left. That was odd. No one leaves The Hall early... Vincent prepared himself for a line. It wasn't as large as what they usually got. But... it was a line nevertheless. As always, Vincent cast his eyes down the line, sizing them up so that he could be prepared. He stilled. The second man in line was... Paul.

"The Pink Panther will see you to your room momentarily," Sephiroth said quickly, seeing how Vincent was not off his lap yet. Vincent stood up sharply.

"Get out of the line. I'm not taking you," Vincent spat viciously at Paul. Paul looked up flabbergasted.

"What?"

"You're not my customer anymore. Get out of line." The rest of the customers looked at The Pink Panther stunned. Could he do that?!

"I'm paying you," Paul muttered.

"Out! Out, or I'll call the fucking security!" Vincent's voice rose. Paul looked at Sephiroth helplessly. He received only Sephiroth's cold glare.

"You heard him. Get out of line. You should have thought of the consequences before." Paul's jaw dropped. He glared at Vincent.

"Fine, you whore! I don't need you." He stomped out of the Hall in outrage. Vincent turned on his sharp stilettos and took his customer's hand gently.

"I apologize for the wait. Shall we go, Sir?" he asked humbly. Never had Sephiroth seen Vincent sink so low into his title. The man shamelessly groped Vincent's ass.

"Only if I get a discount for the wait."

"Twenty dollar discount, no less," Sephiroth said. The man nodded and hung onto Vincent's thong as The Pink Panther took him to his room.

~*~

Vincent emerged half an hour later to take a new customer. He also insisted on the discount which Sephiroth politely said that it was going to be a no. The customer still took Vincent in. Unfortunately, he was also Vincent's last. The others left since there was no more time left for them at the Hall. Vincent counted up his pathetic $130. Sephiroth looked at his crestfallen face.

"If you want, we can have a quickie before my work?" Vincent shook his head glumly.

"It matters to me when we have sex. I don't act like a prostitute for you." Sephiroth felt a pang of guilt.

"Okay..." He drove Vincent home, had a cup of coffee, a shower, and was out the door. Vincent curled into his pillows. The $130 was insignificant. He simply put in his wallet for any cab fees.

Sephiroth spent the day arguing at work with his vice president. Sephiroth wondered if he should fund a training program. The man kept shaking his head, saying it would be a waste of money. Sephiroth only hired those who came out in the top ten of their class. If they had to train any lower, they would be less productive. Sephiroth sighed. He wished he could help Vincent out somehow.

Vincent woke up. It was still a few hours until Sephiroth would come home. He started checking through his accounts. Nothing. No e-mail, no interview to schedule. He frowned. He had received plenty of spam e-mail. He wondered which website sold off his e-mail address.

He heard the key scrape in the lock and came out to greet Sephiroth. He smiled and received a smile back.

"Hey, what's for dinner? I'm starved," Sephiroth asked. Vincent blushed.

"Uh... I didn't do anything." Sephiroth shrugged.

"TV dinner it is then. I managed to argue all of lunch break with my vice president."

"Ah. About what?"

"I was wondering if we could offer a training program. You know... so that instead of finishing in the top of their class, our new employees can simply go through a training program."

"Oh..." Vincent knew the only reason Sephiroth would even consider being less productive was for him. "Did it work?"

"No."

The answer was short, sweet, to the point. Like a switchblade.

"I'll warm up your dinner," Vincent offered, walking into the kitchen. Sephiroth's eyes followed him. He knew Vincent was disappointed. Vincent poked the plastic covering Sephiroth's dinner and put it in the microwave. Sephiroth stalked up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey... I'm sorry."

"Its alright. You tried," Vincent said, holding Sephiroth's hands on his waist. "I love you." Sephiroth smiled.

"Me too..." He kissed Vincent's cheek and sat at the kitchen table. Vincent gave him his dinner and started warming up one for himself. Sephiroth peeled the plastic off his meal and threw it away. He dug the fork into the meatloaf.

The microwave beeped obnoxiously, signifying the end of Vincent's TV dinner. He too took a minute to take the plastic off and find himself a fork. They ate in silence. Sephiroth asked how the job search went. Vincent shook his head.

"Nothing." Sephiroth kept quiet. He knew Vincent's moods now, and the current one was of sheer unhappiness. But Sephiroth knew the cure to that.

Dinner aside, Sephiroth kissed Vincent. Their lips met. Sephiroth quirked his tongue over Vincent's mouth, requesting entrance. Vincent willingly parted his lips and slid his own tongue into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth had to admit, when it came to tonguing, Vincent far surpassed him. Actually, Vincent surpassed him in many intimate things.

Vincent tongue danced in his mouth, flicking over sensitive spots but always leaving that distinct feeling of "Vincent was here" on Sephiroth's tongue. Sephiroth's tongue was slower, but he was stubborn, and if Vincent's tongue was dancing too much, he quelled it by pressing it down and licking it into the bottom of Vincent's mouth. Vincent only laughed.

Their kisses didn't stop, not when they stood up, not when Sephiroth pushed Vincent against the wall. Vincent moaned, feeling Sephiroth's erection through his pants. Sephiroth raised Vincent's shirt up, just enough to tease him. Vincent growled. He didn't like it when Sephiroth teased him. Foreplay was nice and all, but... Sephiroth was so slow. Heavens know how he managed to keep an erection while teasing for half an hour.

Vincent harshly pulled Sephiroth's pants down. Sephiroth pulled away from Vincent and looked at him accusingly as if to say "My balls feel cold and its all your fault." Vincent ducked down. He was on his knees and he nudged Sephiroth's thighs, quietly commanding him to spread his legs. Sephiroth stepped out of his pants and put his legs a shoulder's width apart.

Vincent nibbled on Sephiroth's cock delightedly. Sephiroth groaned. He placed his hands on the wall while Vincent groped his ass, coping a good feel before holding onto his hips for balance. He took Sephiroth into his mouth, bit by bit. He let his gag reflex work around Sephiroth's dick before it became tired and took a hike.

Sephiroth moaned in earnest. He was watching Vincent suck him off, the pretty mouth in a circle around his aroused flesh. Slowly, Vincent began the process of taking Sephiroth in and pulling out. Sephiroth watched Vincent cheek hollow, as if a vacuum were in his mouth, not a dick. Ah, and it felt so damn good too.

"Ah!" he moaned as Vincent's tongue joined the play. It rubbed along the base of his cock while Vincent's suction power was bringing him to the edge of cumming.

"Ah! Vincent! Ah!" he moaned, squirming to get away from Vincent's talented mouth before he choked him. Vincent took the warning and pulled nearly out and held his mouth open to receive the sperm. Sephiroth need only to squeeze the base of his cock for it spurt liquid into Vincent's mouth. Vincent swallowed happily, and licked his lips seductively, hungry for more.

"Come back up here," Sephiroth growled. He hastily put his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them. Vincent slid up the wall, removing his pants on the way. His finger's tangled in Sephiroth's silver pubic hair, and he stroked the treasure trail, lifting Sephiroth's shirt out of the way for a moment.

Sephiroth drew Vincent's hand away from his returning erection and put his two saliva-coated fingers into Vincent's entrance. Vincent asked for another, which Sephiroth easily inserted. Vincent moaned and rode them a few times, making sure Sephiroth watched.

"Need you now..." he whispered. Sephiroth spit into his hand to put some lubrication on his cock. To his shock, Vincent slapped his hand.

"Forget the lubrication. Fuck me," he said. Sephiroth gave Vincent's lusty face one glance and thrust.

"Ah!" Vincent cried out. Sephiroth thrust again.

"AH!" Vincent's face contorted into an almost pained expression, but the buck of his hips told Sephiroth this was exactly what he wanted. Sephiroth thrust again, deep and too his very balls, eliciting a sharp _smack!_

"Ah! FUCK!" Vincent hooked his leg around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth held it, kept it steady. His thrust became deeper if possible from the position. He literally fucked Vincent into the wall. Vincent's eyes were glazed as he watched Sephiroth's bangs bounce up and down on his face. Sephiroth in turned watched his dick thrust in and out of Vincent at the breakneck pace he set.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! _AH! AH! AHHH!"_ Vincent cried out and came, shooting cum at Sephiroth's stomach. Sephiroth kept plugging in, oblivious to Vincent's clenching muscles. He shot hot sperm into Vincent's opening. He pulled out, limp member flopping to his legs, leaving a wet spot on them. Vincent set his foot back down on the ground. He hugged Sephiroth for support.

Sephiroth breathed heavily into his shoulder, panting for oxygen. Vincent felt himself drip onto Sephiroth's pristine carpet.

"Fuck..." he muttered. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Fuck indeed. That was... new." Vincent took off his shirt.

"I'm going to get changed. We still have time to get to The Hall." Sephiroth nodded. He walked into the kitchen to clean himself off with a damp paper towel before putting on his suit again.

They were heading for just another night at The Exhibition Hall – home of The Pink Panther.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 8**

Vincent lay naked on the bed in the room the Hall had given to him. The woman that he was doing business with stroked his belly. Vincent rather liked it when women were the ones renting him. They were more gentle, and thought of him as more than a rag doll.

She asked him to lubricate her, which Vincent did. Preparation was free after all. She mounted him and rode him. Buck, buck, moan. Buck, buck, moan. Vincent for some reason started imagining stags in the forest hopping over logs and howling at each other. Buck, buck, moan. Buck, buck, moan.

She had multiple orgasms on him and finally Vincent came as well, when he thought that it was quite enough sex. One thing about women though, they lasted a hell of a lot longer than men did. She payed him, fixed her skirt and left. Vincent frowned. Women. Couldn't even take their clothes off for a fuck. What's the bloody point of a striptease?

He came out ten minutes later and pulled a man inside to him.

~*~

Vincent huddled in his trench coat as they walked to Sephiroth's car. It was snowing and Vincent was cold. He dived into Sephiroth's car and put the heat on max and started defrosting himself. He shivered. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sephiroth's amused face.

"Cold?"

"Oh, lets go home already," Vincent said. Sephiroth just didn't understand how freezing it was in a thong and fishnets!

He managed to doze off in the car as Sephiroth drove him home and even turned a little grouchy when Sephiroth shook him awake. Sephiroth, ever amused, finally got him out of the toasty car and back into the cold night air.

They ran into the condo, for the snow had turned into freezing rain. Suddenly, Vincent slipped and slid a good six feet before crashing into the stairs and falling head first into the steps. Sephiroth caught up and held him up.

"Ow..." Vincent frowned. He tried to stand up and gasped in sheer pain. He clutched his ankle. Sephiroth picked him up and carried him into the lobby where he lay Vincent on the couch. He winced. The ankle was obviously twisted. He tried to take Vincent's boot off but only succeeded in wrenching out a cry of pain. He called an ambulance over. It arrived not fifteen minutes later.

Sephiroth had forgotten that Vincent was still in his stage clothes and blushed a furious red when the doctors looked at him. He had already admitted he was taking Vincent home with him. Now they were looking at him as if he hired a prostitute.

"Its not what you think. He lives with me." That earned him more stares. Sephiroth wanted to fall over dead.

~*~

Sephiroth had to leave to open up his company, but he returned soon enough and with a change of clothes for Vincent. Vincent already had a cast on.

"I'll live. Its not for long. Just a couple weeks," he said. He frowned.

"I'm not allowed to take a shower." Sephiroth chuckled. He helped Vincent dress and watched him hobble around using crutches.

"I swear, it looks like your leg is broken, the way you're hobbling."

"They said I don't need to have my crutches 24/7 but they'd like to know that I can use them just in case." Sephiroth nodded. He paid for Vincent's hospital trip. At home, Vincent took out the money from his safe and gave it to Sephiroth. Sephiroth refused to take it.

"Go on. Its what you just paid for me. I don't want to be in debt to you again." Sephiroth sighed and took the money.

~*~

Sephiroth soon found out that Vincent enjoyed having a twisted ankle, for the obvious reason that since he couldn't take a shower, he got to take baths. And since the enormous bathrooms were equipped with Jacuzzis that could fit two (or in Sephiroth's bathroom, four), Vincent flirted shamelessly with Sephiroth. He kept his cast above water as much as he could and Sephiroth's kissed his slender leg starting from the cast, right to his groin.

He watched Vincent's face turn from light pink, to bright pink, to dark pink, to red, to scarlet. He took a deep breath and went underwater to kiss Vincent's inner thigh and penis. He came up for air. Vincent was a deep red and his eyes burned with lust. Sephiroth kissed his lips greedily. He was getting an erection too. Vincent returned the kiss as passionately as Sephiroth initiated it.

Limbs tangled. Wet hair made everything difficult. Somehow, Sephiroth and Vincent came together as one. One mass of gasping, groaning, moaning, whimpering tangle of arms and legs shuddering in the ecstasy of sex.

Vincent cried out as he came, clutching Sephiroth's back so hard his nails punctured the skin. Sephiroth groaned into his shoulder, leaving a deep bite mark. He moved out of Vincent and the one mass became two. Sephiroth touched Vincent's cast.

"You managed to keep it above water," he said, surprised. Vincent shook his head.

"You were holding it up," he said. He chuckled. Their sex ended up being so mind-blowing that they hadn't even realized who did what. Sephiroth shrugged. He scrubbed himself while watching Vincent lay back in the bathtub with closed eyes. He had that glow to him again. The slight blush, the messy hair, yet the utterly content state.

Sephiroth felt ashamed of himself for lying to him. How could he? He looked glumly at the soap in his hand. All of a sudden, an idea struck him. He lathered up the soap and began to wash Vincent vigorously, scrubbing him all over.

He never knew it, but Vincent was actually ticklish. He shrieked as Sephiroth attacked every inch of his body with soap and soaped-up fingers. Sephiroth was especially vigorous in Vincent's private region, giving him an erection again that had Vincent gasping and moaning as it was furiously handled. He spurted cum again which was scrubbed off again. Vincent started twitching and trying to get away from Sephiroth as Sephiroth continued to abuse his cock.

"Sto-o-o-o-p!" he wailed. Sephiroth gave him a demonic smirk and didn't stop. Vincent flailed in the bathtub, splashing water everywhere, but Sephiroth held him down. He thrust inside Vincent and they were one again.

~*~

Sephiroth helped Vincent out of the tub and was a slippery handhold while Vincent dried himself. He helped Vincent dry his hair; they had both washed their hair under the faucet. Sephiroth smelled the scent of the shampoo in Vincent's hair. Vincent blushed.

He couldn't be happier. He should have told Sephiroth he loved him _sooner_ and enjoyed this sooner. But Sephiroth had always acted more of a friend to him than someone who loved him. Well, apparently Sephiroth was just one of those people who could mask their feelings really well. He was probably too shy to admit he loved him.

Vincent kissed Sephiroth's lips and hobbled to bed.

"Sleep with me tonight?" he asked, a bit hopefully. Sephiroth smiled faintly.

"Alright." Vincent lay down under the blankets and squished himself towards the wall. Sephiroth lay down next to him and held him. Vincent curled into his lover and fell asleep on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Sephiroth held Vincent and fought the utter self-loathing his mind was bestowing upon him.

~*~

Sephiroth woke up to an empty bed. He turned over, eyes searching the room for Vincent. Not there. Groggily, he climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. Vincent hobbled about trying to cook. Sephiroth smiled.

"Good morning." Vincent jumped.

"OW!" he yelped as he put pressure on his foot. He turned to Sephiroth.

"And here I was, trying to surprise you by making breakfast in bed." Sephiroth smiled ruefully.

"I should have pretended to be asleep." Vincent hobbled up to the refrigerator which Sephiroth opened for him. He took out a carton of milk and poured it into two glasses. Sephiroth opened the refrigerator again when he put the carton back.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sephiroth asked. "With your ankle I mean." He scooped up the eggs and sausages from the pan and onto two plates and set them on the table while Vincent hobbled over and sat down.

"I don't know. Rest up I guess. We're still going to the Hall tonight, right?" Sephiroth looked at him.

"How are you going to do anything?"

"Well, as we've found out yesterday, I can still have sex perfectly well. I just can't go on stage, that's all." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Do you want to go?" Vincent sighed.

"Since when do I ever want to go? But I'd rather go and get money instead of sitting on my ass all day."

"I could always be your customer, Vincent." Vincent bit his lip.

"As much as I prefer that, I think I should go. The Pink Panther has been taking a lot of vacations lately." Sephiroth sighed.

"Alright. We'll go. I have to go to work now. Don't exert yourself, okay?" Vincent nodded. Sephiroth left.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 9**

"The Pink Panther is not going to be on stage today, but he is giving out autographs," the announcer called. This earned a lot of mutterings and the line of men and women at Sephiroth's table was surprisingly quiet. Vincent was not in Sephiroth's lap.

"I'm sorry, but the Pink Panther has a twisted ankle. He is sex-only tonight." The first man grumbled.

"I don't have the money..."

"Come back in two weeks then. Next."

About half of the line declined The Pink Panther from lack of funds. The other half waited patiently. The first man went into the room. Vincent was laying already naked and splayed on the bed. He asked the man to undress and to move closer. Vincent examined his penis and buttocks and finally said he'll allow intercourse. The man took out the lubricant and slicked himself and put on a condom. He thrust into Vincent.

Vincent moaned passionately for the man.

"Harder!" he cried out. The man thrust with all his might. He came and paid for sex before leaving. Vincent took out a wet nap and made himself presentable before the next customer came in.

The profits went through the roof. With every man paying $400, Vincent cleared the $3000 mark and had money left over. A slim girl came into the room. Vincent wondered what she wanted. She asked if she could sign his cast. Vincent shook his head.

"I've had some customers ask already. No one is allowed to touch it. I need it healed as quickly as possible." He looked suspiciously at the girl. Her eyes didn't leave his cast. Vincent expected this. Someone would try to take him out of business while his ankle was twisted, and he had a bat ready under the pillows in case they came.

The girl came up to him.

"Please?"

"No."

The girl tickled his toes. Vincent frowned and cringed.

"Leave." The girl took his foot in both hands. The last thing she saw was an aluminum bat flying at her head. Vincent looked at her. She was knocked unconscious instantly. He must have hit some teeth out because blood was oozing out of her mouth. He hid the bat under the pillows again and waited for his next customer.

~*~

Sephiroth heard a yell from Vincent's room. The latest customer appeared with a body of a girl in his arms. He showed her to Sephiroth.

"The Pink Panther said she got in and tried to break his ankle." Sephiroth nodded.

"We expected it to happen. She belongs to that man over there." He nodded in the general direction.

"If you want to get back to The Pink Panther, I'm sure someone will come up to take her." The man nodded and left the unconscious girl to sit on a chair at Sephiroth's table and went back to Vincent's room to screw that gorgeous naked man.

~*~

Vincent lay in Sephiroth's arms as they left the Hall. Sephiroth made it seem that Vincent was near dying or something but the audience kind of liked the helplessness. Sephiroth set Vincent on his good foot as he hailed a cab.

Vincent sat first, leg extended out on the entire seat. Sephiroth sat in the passenger seat. They had taken a cab today because they didn't want to do the loop around the block to their car, not with Vincent's twisted ankled at least.

The cab stopped at the rotating condo and Sephiroth payed him while Vincent slid out of the back seat. Sephiroth helped him into the room.

"I'm going to open the company up, but I'll return soon and give you a bath, okay? Don't go to sleep." Vincent chuckled.

"Alright." Sephiroth left. He was back an hour and a half after he left and first things first, he ran a hot bath for Vincent while Vincent hobbled around in the background, trying to keep himself awake.

Sephiroth finally let him get into the bathtub and started scrubbing him vigorously.

"Not aga-a-a-a-in!" Vincent whined, gasping as Sephiroth pumped him (or washed him, he said). He arched and came but Sephiroth didn't stop until Vincent achieved orgasm three times and was sobbing from the abuse. Sephiroth kissed his pouting lips and helped him out of the tub.

Zombie-like, Vincent went to bed completely nude. He dropped and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Sephiroth smiled, examining the glowing blush. He took a shower of his own and was off back to work.

~*~

Over the two weeks that Vincent had to hobble with cast, Sephiroth pampered the man. Anything, anything to raise a smile, or to achieve that slight blush, or that state of utter content. Vincent also realized that the friction his cast caused between Sephiroth's legs got Sephiroth off rather quickly. And that Vincent should have heeded his warning and not gotten a white stain on his cast.

There had been only two other attempts to get Vincent out of the job in the Hall and they failed miserably. Vincent was well equipped with a bat, and very painful high heels that could cause holes in flesh... He was utterly horrified that the stiletto punched through skin and muscle and stuck in the girl's back. He hadn't meant it.

The girl was rushed to the hospital. No charges were made against The Pink Panther. Sephiroth held him after the experience and whispered soothing words in his ear to the amazement of the Hall. Customers were canceled, and Sephiroth led The Pink Panther out of the building and drove him home.

Vincent got another job opportunity and was forced to hobble down to it. He explained patiently that his ankle was simply twisted and he would be good as new within two weeks. They laid him off.

Another job scheduled an interview and Sephiroth came with Vincent this time, since he knew the owner of the company. The owner looked ecstatic to have Sephiroth with him and the interview became elongated into lunch and dinner combined. Sephiroth finally got fed up and told him to interview Vincent already. The owner of the company didn't even look at Vincent and said he wouldn't take him because he was not groomed properly.

"I'm getting a haircut next Thursday," Vincent said. The company owner waved him off. Vincent left abruptly. Sephiroth frowned at the owner and told him that if he'd have wanted to stay in business, he shouldn't have been kiss-ass and waved off potentially good people to his company. He left as well. He took the stairs down and caught up to Vincent in the lobby.

"That guy was a real ass. I can't believe he didn't look at your resume. He just didn't like your hair." Vincent nodded.

"I just want to find any job now. Any..." Sephiroth pat him on the back – the only public display of affection he did.

"We'll just keep waiting. There'll be a job opportunity soon enough for you."

~*~

Sephiroth watched the stocks rise and fall. His latest commercial drove the company with the insulting owner into bankruptcy. He smirked. Good riddance. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"I hope you're happy."_

"Who's this?" Sephiroth asked, already guessing.

_"Just because I didn't take on your friend, doesn't mean you could drive my company bankrupt!" _Sephiroth's grin widened.

"I didn't drive your company bankrupt. I simply raised stocks on my own company. I'm a good businessman, that's all. You should learn from my example. And could have from my advice. Now, I have a lot of things to do today. Good bye." He shut the phone off.

The vice president of his company walked into his office. He carried a suspiciously fat folder to Sephiroth's desk. Sephiroth scanned through the contents. Hate mail, hate mail, hate mail.

He hated mail. Especially if it was hate mail.

He promptly asked his secretary to make copies of all of the material and sent it to the police. His Cheshire grin didn't leave his face. Oh, those people were going to regret messing with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pink Panther**

**Avina Garamond**

**Chapter 11**

Vincent had his cast off by Christmas, thankfully. He gathered money out of his safe and went shopping. Finally, finally, after months in the house, he went shopping. He went on a clothes-binge since he had not been happy with wearing the same thing over and over and over again. He now would have more than a week's worth of clothes in his closet.

He didn't know what Sephiroth would like though. He wanted to get him a present but... the man actually never spoke to him of what he liked and didn't like. Vincent wondered what Sephiroth had around the house and couldn't help but hear a very snide voice in his head telling him to buy Sephiroth a fifteenth computer.

He did end up buying a computer though. A small one, almost identical to the one in his room, but one that he could call his own. He even bought a little printer and a backpack to put them in if he should need them somewhere.

He bounced up to a store and finally, he was hit with a brilliant idea. He entered the store.

~*~

"Wake up!" Vincent pushed Sephiroth onto the other side of the bed where the sheets were cold. Sephiroth grumbled.

"What?"

"Its Christmas!"

"So what? Can't a man sleep?" Sephiroth asked. His alarm started going off. He rolled back to turn it off but Vincent held the infernal thing out of reach.

"Come on, wake up!" he called. Sephiroth groaned and flipped over.

"Go away. Turn that thing off." Vincent took the covers off the bed and rolled Sephiroth over. He gasped and blushed. So did Sephiroth.

"Uhh... I got you a Christmas present..." Vincent said while Sephiroth took the sheets and pulled them up to his waist, covering morning wood.

Sephiroth smiled, embarrassed.

"Did you?" Vincent's head bounced up and down.

"And I made breakfast, come on. Get rid of that wood there, or I'll help you with it." Sephiroth laughed.

"I just need a shower."

"Then breakfast will be co-o-o-o-o-ld," Vincent whined. Sephiroth sighed. He threw the covers back.

"Alright, you take care of it then." Vincent smiled. He took Sephiroth's boxers off and set his mouth to work.

~*~

Christmas breakfast ended up being pancakes with green and red food coloring. They looked like giant flat ornaments. Sephiroth noticed a little tree not a foot tall on the table. Under it was a little box wrapped in silver paper with a silver ribbon tied around it. Breakfast out of the way, Sephiroth picked up the box. He wondered what Vincent could have possibly thought to buy him.

Vincent looked at him expectantly.

"Go on. Open it!" he said. He hoped that Sephiroth would like it. Sephiroth undid the ribbon and opened the paper. Inside was a little black box. He opened it suspiciously.

He froze. His thumb glided over the Rolex. His mouth hung open. He took it out of box and examined it, making sure it was real.

"Did you look through my Internet history?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent looked at him quizzically.

"No, why?"

"I've been looking at this watch for a good month now. How... did you afford it?!" he asked. "This costs thousands!"

"Its just a few nights at the Hall, you mean." His face broke into a wide smile. He actually bought what Sephiroth wanted?!

Sephiroth took his watch off and left it on the kitchen table amidst the crumbs. He put on his new Rolex.

"Jeez, do you even know how many carats are in this thing?" he asked.

"Carrots?" Vincent asked surprised.

"Diamonds. You're insane!" Sephiroth hugged him tightly.

"I don't have to get a Christmas present for myself anymore. Shoot. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything..." Vincent laughed and pet Sephiroth's face.

"Your smile is enough." He kissed Sephiroth gently. "Its worth far more than any present." Sephiroth looked at him. He couldn't tell him. Couldn't tell him he didn't love him. He kissed Vincent back.

"Thank you!" he said. Vincent laughed again.

"Go to work. You'll be late!" Sephiroth looked at the time on his new watch and zoomed into the shower. He had half an hour. Exactly thirty minutes later he was out the door.

Vincent laughed and congratulated himself. Sephiroth liked his present!

~*~

At work, Sephiroth showed off his new watch. The vice president was jealous, saying his wife wouldn't have ever thought of that as a present. He's giving her until Valentine's day to figure it out. Sephiroth simply laughed.

Work was more enjoyable when you kept checking the time on a new Rolex. Sephiroth wondered what to give Vincent. He couldn't think of anything, and no one he knew was a big help either. Vincent had a computer, didn't need cuff links, didn't need a shiny new Rolex, or an expensive tie. Nor diamonds and jewelry.

He couldn't just give Vincent nothing...

~*~

He came home with an enormous box. Vincent took one look at it and asked who he stuffed into a crate and why did he bring him home. Sephiroth chuckled and told Vincent it was his Christmas present. Vincent opened it to find... A mini TV, a DVD player, and 100 DVDs. Mostly Sephiroth's favorites but some that he thought that Vincent would enjoy by himself. Vincent was beside himself with joy. Not having enough patience to deal with Sephiroth's satellite television, he had not watched TV in months. Now, he had freedom from boredom while Sephiroth was not there! He hugged Sephiroth tightly.

"Thanks," he said. "You're a life-saver!" Sephiroth chuckled.

"I hoped you'd like that." He didn't mention that he bought it so that Vincent wouldn't have to buy his own TV and DVD player when he moved out. He just couldn't say that on Christmas.

Sephiroth took Vincent out to dinner. He had taken the liberty of reserving a table as soon as he opened his company. They enjoyed fine wine and delicate cuisine. Extremely tipsy, they returned home.

"Its hot," Vincent said, way too warm in the heated house and under the affects of alcohol. Sephiroth, much in the same state, nodded his agreement. Sephiroth closed and locked the door. He looked at Vincent who was already peeling off his clothes.

Coat. Jacket. Shirt. Pants. The items left a trail going to Sephiroth's bedroom. Sephiroth readily followed the trail, knowing there was gold at the end of the rainbow. He too started shedding clothes before he even entered the bedroom. When he got to the bedroom, he couldn't help but be surprised.

Vincent lay, nude and splayed on his bed. Not just splayed though, but with every muscle, even curve, every inch of skin artistically placed to look most appeasing... and most erotic. Vincent had that slight blush on his cheeks, though Sephiroth was sure it was from a mixture of alcohol and the cold air they suffered through before going into the condo.

Sephiroth got rid of the rest of his clothes and straddled Vincent's lap. His fingers explored the alabaster expanse of his chest, tweaking perked nipples and stroking the smooth contours of his stomach. Vincent arched to the touch, seeking more gentle contact.

Sephiroth licked Vincent's collarbone, then slid to neck. He kissed the spot and went to the other side of the neck, giving him a kiss there too. He licked a path back to Vincent's collarbone. He blew on the wet skin, giving Vincent an impression that a cool necklace materialized on his chest and evaporated.

Sephiroth took out the tub of lubricant Vincent hid behind the lamp. He always said it was just more aesthetically pleasing to not have it in full view. He scooped up the gel onto two fingers and inserted them into Vincent. Vincent spread his legs to ease the passage. Sephiroth curled them to his belly and Vincent groaned appreciatively. Sephiroth gave him a faint smiled.

Assured that Vincent was slick enough, Sephiroth put the gel on his own erection. Carefully, he positioned himself above Vincent, and thrust in. He was gentle. Much more gentle than he'd been the past few months. There were more kisses between Vincent and him than thrusts and bucks. There was none of that mind-blowing sex spree, just a warm, fuzzy feeling that was the mere consequence of alcohol.

Sephiroth still tasted wine on Vincent's lips and wondered if the kisses were so intoxicating because of the taste, or because of Vincent's tongue slipping into his mouth.

~*~

The afterglow was pleasant and Sephiroth stroked Vincent's soft hair as they cuddled together. No longer hot, they kept each other close for the warmth the other gave. Vincent looked at Sephiroth through sleep-hazed eyes. His long eyelashes lowered as his eyelids drooped. The lively glow faded as he went to sleep. Sephiroth too, could not keep his eyes open.

_I guess... that was what lovemaking is... But I thought I had to love him for that... Will he understand? I don't want to hurt him... I hope he understands when the time comes..._

With that last though, Sephiroth fell asleep.


End file.
